At Last
by Pippeloen
Summary: When he heard the break in Andy's voice Sam snapped. 'I'm not trying to break up with you, I'm trying to propose,' he yelled. Future fic. Sam wants to propose, but things don't go as planned.


Sam took his duffel bag from the bed and pulled open Andy's drawers. He took some of her clothing and put it in the bag. After that he went into the bathroom and packed her toothbrush, makeup and everything else he thought she might need.

They had barely seen each other over the last week and it was time for some much needed time alone. Nervously Sam reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it. Looking at the ring he bought, he couldn't help but smile.

He had been carrying that thing around for over two weeks, but somehow the perfect moment just hadn't presented itself yet. Their relationship had never been easy, so this was something that Sam wanted to do right.

She deserved that much.

He wasn't even nervous about the answer; he knew that would be a yes. But waiting for the perfect moment wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Ever since he had that ring he couldn't wait to put it around her finger.

So he decided to take her away for the weekend. Andy didn't know anything about it, he just told her not to make any plans.

He put everything she might need in a bag and threw in his own stuff as well.

When he was satisfied with the result, Sam zipped up the bag and brought it downstairs. He put it on the couch and checked if he had the key to Oliver's cabin in his pocket.

Oliver had been a big supporter of their relationship since day one. So when Sam told him he wanted to propose, Oliver could only say yes and hand over his keys.

It was the perfect plan; Andy loved the woods and she had practically begged Sam to go to the cabin again sometime soon.

Of course he couldn't refuse.

Sam checked his watch. He expected Andy to be back already, but she was running a little late. That didn't worry Sam though. Somehow Andy always ended up making small talk with everybody.

What did worry Sam was when he saw a cruiser drive up to his house. His concern only grew when he saw Oliver step out of the cruiser. Oliver had serious frown on his face and quickly walked up to the front door.

Before he could knock, Sam had already opened the door. He knew that his friend wasn't there for a social visit, so he grabbed his keys and walked out of the house. ''What happened? Where is she?''

''Sam,'' Oliver stopped him. ''She's going to be okay, alright? She was the one that told me to go get you before the hospital called you. She's going to be fine.''

''What happened?'' Sam asked again. He didn't waste any more time, but headed towards the cruiser. "Where is she?''

''I don't have the specifics,'' Oliver told Sam. ''I just know that she was supposed to bring someone in. When she didn't answer her radio we went looking for her. We found her in the house. Apparently the guy didn't feel like coming with her.''

Oliver quickly put the car in drive and headed towards the hospital. He was worried too, Andy had become one of his closest friends over the years.

''How serious ?'' Sam questioned. There were a million things that could've happened to her. Just thinking about it made Sam feel nauseous.

''She was conscious,'' Oliver answered. He looked over to his friend and answered the unasked question. ''I don't think he..'' Oliver swallowed and shook his head. ''I think he hit her and she had a cut on her cheek. As far as I could see the damage wasn't too big.''

All Sam could do was nod and pray that Oliver was right. He loved Andy more than he loved his own life. If something serious happened to her he wouldn't survive.

Within twelve minutes Oliver parked the car outside the hospital. Sam was out of the car before Oliver knew it. He headed towards the information desk and quickly found out where they had taken Andy.

Not wasting any more time, Sam headed in that direction. When he reached the right floor he saw Traci sitting in the waiting room. ''Nash,'' he called out. ''Any news?''

Traci stood up and shook her head. ''You're her emergency contact, they won't tell us anything.''

Sam gave a quick nod and started to head towards the nurses post. He turned around again when Traci said his name. ''I had no idea that he was capable of anything like this,'' Traci promised. ''He wasn't even a suspect, I just thought that maybe he had more information. I never would have asked her to go alone if I had any idea..''

''I know Nash,'' Sam stopped her. ''This isn't your fault.''

After giving Traci a reassuring smile Sam headed towards a nurse. ''My girlfriend, Andy McNally, was just brought in. Can you tell me how she is?''

The nurse typed a few words on her computer and smiled up at Sam. ''I don't have any information, I'm sorry. I'll ask my colleague to come and talk to you.''

As frustrating as it was, Sam tried to stay calm. Thankfully it was only five minutes later when another nurse walked up to him and asked him to come with her.

She led him towards a room. ''Miss McNally is inside, a doctor will come to give you more information within a few minutes.''

When he heard that Andy was inside, Sam immediately opened the door and walked in. She was lying in a hospital bed and had an IV in her right arm. A big bruise was forming on her cheek and monitors around her were showing her vitals.

Even though the situation she was in, Andy's face lit up when she saw Sam. ''Hey,'' she smiled softly. ''Stop worrying I'm fine.''

''I would like it if a doctor confirmed that,'' Sam stated. He quickly walked towards the bed and gently kissed Andy's forehead. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. ''What happened? How are you feeling?''

''Just sore,'' Andy answered. ''I don't know what happened. One minute the guy was fine, getting ready to come with me to the station. Next thing I know he was flipping out. He knocked me out before I could react.''

''Where does it hurt?'' Sam asked.

''Just my head and ribs,'' Andy told him. She lifted her hand and cupped Sam's face. ''I'm fine, I promise. Stop worrying.''

''He didn't hurt you anywhere else?'' Sam asked. ''No where?''

''Promise,'' Andy said. ''I don't think he was out to hurt me. He just got scared and reacted poorly.''

No matter how long Sam knew Andy, her big heart still amazed him. He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to it. When he smoothed his hand over her hair the door opened and a doctor walked in.

''Miss McNally,'' the doctor said when he walked in. ''How are you feeling?''

''I'm fine,'' Andy quickly said. When she felt Sam's eyes on her she almost rolled her eyes. ''A little sore, but fine.''

The doctor checked how her pupils responded to light. After that he took her chart and wrote down a few things. ''I looked at your X-rays and scans. It looks like you've got a concussion and a couple of bruised ribs. I don't see any reason to keep you here as long as you've got someone to take care of you at home.''

''She does,'' Sam quickly said.

The doctor smiled and nodded at Andy. ''You feel good enough to go home?''

''I do,'' Andy answered. ''No offence, but I'd rather not spend the night here.''

''None taken,'' the doctor said with a friendly tone. ''You need to sign some forms and I'll ask the nurse to explain a few things to you. I want to see you again next week for a follow up appointment.''

''She'll be there,'' Sam answered.

After the doctor left, a nurse came in and told them about what they could expect. Sam was told that he should wake Andy every other hour. When they signed all the papers the nurse took out Andy's IV and Sam was able to take her home.

The drive back to the house was pretty much silent. Andy had a headache and had her eyes closed the entire ride.

When they walked into the living room Andy immediately went to the couch. She threw the duffel bag on the floor and laid down. ''Were you planning on kicking me out?'' she asked.

''What?'' Sam asked confused.

''You packed my stuff,'' Andy explained as she pointed towards the bags and the shoes next to it.

''Oh, that.'' Sam sat down on the couch and pulled Andy's feet into his lap. ''I wanted to take you away for the weekend, but we'll go another time.''

''Where did you want to take me?'' Andy asked as her eyes opened again. Her eyes found his and she couldn't help but smile.

Sam slowly rubbed his hand over her ankle. ''Oliver's cabin. Figured we could use a little time away.''

''That's so sweet.'' Andy closed her eyes again. ''Sorry I ruined it. Take me another time?''

''Yeah,'' Sam agreed. ''Some other time..''

XX

Two weeks later Andy was feeling a lot better. Her ribs still bothered her a little, but the headaches were completely gone.

After thinking about it for a while, Sam decided to not wait until they had a free weekend together again. He figured that a nice dinner in a good restaurant would also be special.

After making reservations Sam told Andy and when the night finally arrived they both dressed up a little.

When they arrived at the restaurant Sam ordered a bottle of wine and nervously smiled at Andy. He wanted to pop the big question at the end of the evening, so he waited until they finished their main course.

As good as the food was, Sam hardly even tasted it.

So after the waiter took their plates away Sam took Andy's hand in his. ''You enjoyed it?'' he asked.

''Yeah, this is nice.'' Andy looked around and the smile on her face told Sam that she was happy. ''I like going out, just the two of us. Not that an evening at home isn't appreciated, but this is great too.''

''It is,'' Sam agreed. He ran his thumb over Andy's knuckles and let his other hand wander towards his pocket. ''You know I love you, right?''

Andy's eyes narrowed and a confused look spread over her face. ''What?'' she asked. ''Of course I know that. Why would you ask?''

''I just.. I know that I don't say it as much as I should, but I really do love you.''

''Oh my God, Sam,'' Andy said.

Sam thought that Andy had figured out where things were heading, so he reached into his pocket. ''Just let me finish, okay?''

''Sam!'' Andy yelled. She ran away from her chair and when Sam looked around he saw what was happening.

A man at the table behind him was lying on the floor. Sam saw Andy check if he was breathing and when he saw her starting CPR he knew enough. ''Call an ambulance,'' he yelled.

''Someone see if there's an AED here,'' he ordered as he joined Andy on the floor. Together they worked on the man until the ambulance arrived.

When the medics took over, Andy tried to keep the man's family calm. Soon the medics were wheeling the man into an ambulance, leaving everybody behind in shock.

''So much for a quiet evening,'' Andy sighed out when the family had left to follow their loved one towards the hospital. She winced and groaned when she took a deep breath.

Sam put his hand on her arm and pulled her towards him. ''You got hurt?'' he asked.

''Stupid ribs,'' Andy muttered. ''The CPR was just a little bit too much I think. I'll be fine though. Hope he'll be too.''

''Yeah,'' Sam agreed. ''We'll call to the hospital tomorrow. Give them some time now. You acted as soon as you could, so that improves his chances. We did everything we could.''

That night didn't feel like the night to propose. Both of them were thinking of the family and what had happened that night.

When they were in bed together Sam looked over at Andy and sighed deeply. Some other night, he thought..

XX

The next morning Sam was in the bathroom with the ring in his hands when Andy walked in. ''Don't you knock?'' he yelled when she entered.

''No?'' Andy asked. ''Since when should I knock?''

After scolding himself Sam shook his head. He managed to hide the ring in a drawer before Andy could see what was going on. ''Never mind.''

''You're acting weird,'' Andy said. ''Is something going on?''

''No, there's not,'' Sam promised. ''I just thought you were still asleep. You scared me.''

''Okay,'' Andy answered with a doubtful tone. She kept an eye on Sam while she turned on the shower. ''Whatever you say.''

Somehow Sam managed to get the ring back in the palm of his hand without Andy seeing it. He quickly put it back in the velvet box and hid it somewhere where Andy wouldn't find it.

With a deep breath Sam returned to the bathroom. Andy was washing her hair and had her back towards him. ''You want coffee?'' he asked.

''Sure,'' Andy replied.

Her tone told him that she was still mad. Today probably wasn't going to be the day either.

XX

A few days later Andy was back on the streets again. The doctor had cleared her for desk duty long before that, but working the streets was a problem when you weren't in top shape.

She was supposed to have the weekend off, but then Gail reminded her that she had promised to switch shifts with her.

As much as Andy was ready for a weekend at home with Sam, she remembered the promise she made weeks before.

After everything that happened between Gail and her, they were finally becoming friends again. Andy was extremely happy about that and didn't want to say or do anything to jeopardize that friendship.

So when she returned home and found Sam cooking she sneaked her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. ''I might have made a mistake.''

Sam turned around and raised an eyebrow. ''What did you do?''

''I maybe, might have promised Gail I'd work for her this weekend,'' Andy explained. ''I already promised weeks ago, but I just forgot. I'm sorry.''

She could feel Sam sigh and immediately felt bad. ''I know this was our only weekend together this month, but I promise to make it up to you, okay?'' Andy kissed him softly and when he didn't react she pouted. ''Sorry,'' she repeated. ''But I have to work nights, so at least we get to sleep in together.''

When she saw Sam's disappointed face she felt even worse. ''And we have tonight together,'' she went on. She tried to put a seductive smile on her face and ran her hands over his chest. ''Whatever you want to do, you name it, okay?''

''It's fine Andy,'' Sam said. ''Just forget about it.'' He turned off the stove and headed towards the living room.

''Sam, come on,'' Andy yelled towards his back. ''It's just one weekend.''

''Yeah,'' Sam answered. ''Every time it's just one weekend or one night. You do realize we haven't had a normal night together in weeks?''

Andy didn't get where Sam's reaction was coming from. Their jobs required them to be flexible and normally that wasn't a problem for either of them. It helped that they saw each other at work as well.

''Seriously?'' Andy asked. ''You blame that on me? You're the one who has been working overtime every night for the last week.''

''I was working on one of the biggest cases I ever worked on. I'm this close to connecting the dots,'' Sam yelled. He rarely raised his voice during fights with Andy, but he was as frustrated as he could be.

''I know,'' Andy replied. ''Which is why you never hear me complain. And I never heard you complain before either. I don't know what's up with you lately.''

''Nothing is up,'' Sam tried. ''It just would be nice to see my girlfriend every once in a while.''

''We see each other every day. There will be other weekends, there will be vacations. We will have time together, just not this weekend.''

''I figured that much,'' Sam said as he sat down on the couch. ''Dinner is ready.''

Andy rolled her eyes and turned around. ''I'll set the table .''

As they were eating dinner the silence was almost unbearable. Neither really had anything to say. Andy was still confused about Sam's behaviour and Sam was mad at himself for reacting the way he did.

He was just really ready to put that ring around Andy's finger. Waiting for the perfect moment was not going great and apparently this weekend wouldn't be perfect either.

After putting the dishes in the dishwasher Andy found Sam in the living room again. He was stretched out on the couch watching sports.

Taking a deep breath, Andy walked towards the TV and turned it off. When Sam raised an eyebrow she folded her arms in front of her chest and shrugged. ''What's going on?'' she asked.

When Sam didn't answer straight away Andy's look hardened. ''Look, I thought we were doing really great.. But the last few weeks you've been acting weird and I don't know what I did wrong. So just tell me what's going on, because I don't know how to deal with this.''

''Nothing is wrong Andy,'' Sam tried again.

''Stop lying,'' Andy yelled. ''Sometime is wrong. And if you're trying to break up with me and you don't know how...''

When he heard the break in Andy's voice Sam snapped. ''I'm not trying to break up with you, I'm trying to propose,'' he yelled.

For a moment Andy didn't say anything. She stared at Sam with wide eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. ''What?'' she stuttered when she finally processed what he said. ''What do you mean?''

Sam rubbed a hand over his face and stood up. He reached behind a photo frame and took the ring he had been carrying around for weeks. ''This is the opposite way of how I pictured this,'' he warned. He took Andy's hand in his and whipped away her tears with his thumb.

''I know our relationship has been difficult,'' he started. ''It hasn't always been perfect and I know I've made mistakes. We've come a long way though. I don't know..''

Sam swallowed and looked Andy in the eye. He didn't really have any words ready. ''I wanted to take you away for the weekend or ask you when we were out together.. Sorry.''

''Don't apologize,'' Andy whispered. Her voice was still shaking, but her eyes weren't sad anymore. ''Just ask.''

''Andy McNally,'' Sam said. ''Will you marry me?''

''Of course,'' Andy said. Before the words left her mouth she was kissing Sam with everything she had. ''Yes, of course,'' she repeated when they both needed air. ''You even have a ring?''

Sam had the biggest smile on his face when he cupped Andy's face in his hand. ''I'm not completely clueless,'' he answered. He opened the box and took out the delicate ring. ''I did this in the wrong order, right?''

''As long as the result is the same, I don't care.'' Andy held out her hand and her smile grew even wider when Sam slipped the ring on her finger. ''It's beautiful.''

''You like it?'' Sam asked.

''I love it,'' Andy promised. She threw her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him again. ''We're getting married,'' she said.

''We are,'' Sam agreed. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

Their lips found each other again and soon they were headed upstairs.

Hours later Sam was lying in bed on his back with Andy lying half on top of him. He caressed her back as the smile on his face grew wider again. The proposal hadn't went the way he imagined, but somehow it was appropriate.

Their relationship wasn't conventional either, so the proposal fitted them. And that meant it was perfect after all.


End file.
